Snake
"I fly. I cant do anything else." Snake was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARP) Clone Trooper Pilot in the clone pilot group The Cobras and the clone group Golden Squad Snake was apart of the bomb on Malastare to win the battle on the ground. Snake survived the proton electron bomb on Malastare and then the angry Zillio Beast that followed he was promoted to Clone Pilot Captain. Snake trained like all the Clone Troopers on Kamino. Training on Kamino Likes all clones, Snake was born,bred and trained on Kamino from Jango Fett's DNA. Snake trained in a ARC-170 fighter and combat ground use, he used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15A blaster rifle and a rotary cannon. Snake like all pilots was trained in ground combat for AT-RTs and AT-TEs he was also trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters and even one stage before he died Jango Fett. After Snake completed his training he then joined clone group Golden Squad's elitist pilot group "The Cobras", which he wanted to from the beginning to join and flew in. No Longer Afraid Snake was no longer afraid to voice his opinions and flights during his days as a pilot. It was the place to be and the place that everyone had to be away. "My opinion may not matter out here but when we fly out it really does. It was the way. Just to be sure. And to be sure we will have that matter. And does that show what everyone else thinks, it makes no sense for anyone else but it happens. Does this have something with those around everyone who was able to do everything that all the others can do better." Up and Go "Don't hold up with those things! It'll end badly and we will be around for much longer then most" said Snake to his clone pilot group. "Go. Just leave it alone. I'll go fight it but you need to know something. I will always be the ones who doesn't have any skill to deal with, but I am the most skilled who cares about the war and the fighting. It was the thing that had to enough. And make sure that some of those people who you trust." Snake reached down and took off his helmet and said 'Whatever we do they just come back stronger!" "Leave it then. We gotta go!" Death Above Kaskyyyk Slammer and his unit named "The Cobras" was taking Golden Squad to Kashyyyk after the report from the Wookiees. Slammer was at this moment "Cobra 1" and his follow clone, Snake as "Cobra 4", the rest was known pilots from "Cobra 3 - 5". Cobra 3 was named "Qogz" and was first to die when he got shot down. Cobra 5 was also killed when he crashed into a big tree. Cobra 2 was needed to retreat, his engine was screwed. Slammer and Snake were still joining the battle but sadly when they should leave Snake was captured by Nute Gunray and was tortured by the droids. Nobody knew what happened to him, but the myth said he was quartered in to pieces, but truth be told he was buried on the surface below, and found by the natives and buried. Category:Clones